Body Switched
by KaRa119
Summary: Natsu decided to show Lucy how much he loved her with a suprise event while Juvia decided to stay by Gray's side for a long period of time to get closer to him but what happens when both Lucy and Gray suddenly switched bodies for no reason?
1. We switched bodies?

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail. I wouldn't be writing this if I did own it :P**

**Hope you enjoy and yes, I am a big fan of Lucy x Gray.**

* * *

Gray's eyes blinked.

Well, Lucy's eyes did but still it belonged to the Ice maker's eye.

"What the hell!?" Lucy shrieked as she glanced at the mirror next to her. She pinched herself to prove that she was dreaming and flexed her muscles.

_'This feels actually pretty cool.' _Lucy thought to herself, flexing her muscles over and over again._ 'Gray sure does work out.'_

_**~.~.~.~.~**  
_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" _A femine scream echoed inside the Magnolia Apartment.

Gray stared at his reflection on the mirror blushing. His hip seemed to move differently and his chest seemed to be heavier...but the worst of all, he was half naked in a girl's body.

"I didn't see myself. I didn't see myself." He repeated shakingly as he wrapped himself with a towel, closing his eyes. He would've been more grateful if he slept in his PJ's yesterday night.

_What in the world was going on here?_

**___~.~.~.~.~_**

"Good Morning everyone." Lucy waved cheefully as she entered the Fairy Tal guild. She was still stuck in Gray's body but she gave everybody a warm smile to begin with.

"Looking cheerful as ever, Gray." Mirajane giggled, serving him a glass full of water. "What's up?"

The beautiful Mirajane Lucy always envied. She longed to tell Mira about her sudden transformation but something made her change her mind. "Uh...nothing. Is Gray here?"

Mira blinked in confusion. "Um yes...He's right in front of me."

_'Ah yes. How stupid am I?'_ Lucy thought stubbornly, scatching her back. "I..I meant Lucy."

Before her fellow mage could reply, the door exploaded for a sudded reason as herself, meaning somebody else inside her body stepped inside the entrance.

"Is the real Lucy here?" She groaned.

"You mean Gray." Lucy corrected.

"Anyways, we've got some issues to talk about. right?" said Gray dragging her away.

"Hic, More Beer Mira." Cana shouted, slamming her barrel on the table.

**_~.~.~.~.~_**

"So basically, you're me and I'm you. Right?" Gray whispered as the two sat as far away from the other members.

"Yep. Lucy replied beaming.

"Do you realize I want my body back?" Gray groaned. "I can't strip in a lady's body."

"Then don't." Lucy snapped. "Cause it's rude."

"Lets go talk to Master Makarov about this." Gray suggested, standing up. "He'll know what to do."

**_~.~.~.~.~_**

"To sum it up, we have no idea how we changed our bodies." said Gray finishing his long explanation.

Master Makarov stared blankly at them for a moment. "So you want me to know how to change you guys back?"

"Actually, we also want to know why we swaped bodies too." Lucy added.

As soon as she finished talking, Master's expressions turned serious. "I don't even have the slightest idea how you two exchanged bodies." He responded softly. "But there may be a cure."

"Really?" Lucy beamed delightfully.

"We better know it right now." Gray insisted, slamming his fist on the table. "We don't want to end like this forever."

"Reminds me of the time I exchanged bodies with Porlyusica." Master sighed, turning slight pink. "She'd start hitting me with a rod of sticks."

"Thats not important here master." Lucy demanded. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I'll need to find the book and make a potion for you two." Master replied. "It'll take a week or two."

"Great, we're stuck in a body for 2 weeks." Gray groaned.

"But do be careful not to let anyone know you two switched bodies." Master informed silently. "Other than me, something bad might happen."

**_~.~.~.~.~_**

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Lucy muttered silently as the two stepped out of master's office. "Go out and practice how to be each other?"

"Can I strip first?" Gray asked.

"A lady never strips." Lucy replied harshly. "Meaning No."

As their conversation ended, the door bursted open as Natsu and Happy walked in happily.

"Yo, Lucy. I just had the perfect idea!" He cried out joyfully, taking Gray's hands. "Why don't you and I go on a vacation for a while?"

"I don't want to go on your stupid vacation." Gray demanded as the two of them rushed out of the entrance door.

"Happy, whats up with Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, Natsu decided to show his love to Lucy." Happy giggled. "Isn't that romantic?"

"Like proposing?" Lucy coughed, turning red. "Natsu...to me? I mean Lucy?"

"Yeah. Too bad you're missing it." Happy shrugged. "Natsu got two tickets just for this day."

_'OMG, this is bad._' Lucy thought turning red as ever. '_I better do something about this.'_

"Gray Sama." A femine voice echoed from her back. "Will it be okay if Juvia joins you?"_  
_

"No...not at all." Lucy murmured, trying her best to act like Gray. "I didn't see you these days lately."

Juvia's deep blue eyes shown brightly as she placed her hands towards her chest, "Do...does that mean...Gray...Gray sama missed Juvia..a..alot?"

"I...guess." Lucy replied, sweat running down her cheeks. She just didn't want the water mage to feel bad.

"Wi...will it be okay if Juvia became Gray sama's partner from now on?" Juvia asked with sparkles in her eyes. "Juvia will do anything for Gray Sama."

_'Oh shit._' Lucy thought bitterly._ 'I can't just reject her with those eyes. What should I do?'_

"Maybe we should hang around for a couple of days before we become official partners." Lucy grinned. "How's that?"

It seemed Juvia was going to expload with hapiness and Yup, Lucy could see that.

"Good. But first, I'll need to go and get some issues fixed here. You can tag along if you want to Juvia."

**_~.~.~.~.~_**

"Where are we going now?" Gray groaned as the two of them headed for the train station. "You're acting really weird."**  
**

"Oh am I?" Natsu grinned as Happy joined in. "You're just going to love the place we're going."

"Aren't you afraid of transportations?" Gray murmured.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." said Natsu.

"Why would you want to go with only just me then?" Gray asked. "I mean, you could've asked Erza and Lu...I mean Gray."

"I told you we're on vacation." Natsu giggled. "We're having break from Erza and that ice monster."

"Who're you saying the ice monster to?" Gray shouted, grabbing Natsu by his scarf.

"On Gray. Whats wrong?" Natsu asked Stubbornly. "Did I say something wrong?"

Realizing he wasn't himself anymore, Gray quickly let go of Natsu's scarf and turned away. "No...just don't go making rude nicknames."

**_~.~.~.~.~_**

"Gray Sama. Do we really have to do this?" Juvia moaned as the two of them climbed up the train roof. "You didn't tell me where we're going."**  
**

"I heard the tickets were all sold out." Lucy lied. "And the place we're going will be a suprise."

"Is this a date?" Juvia giggled with sparkling eyes.

"We'll see about that later." Lucy shrugged as the engines started to move. "Just try not to fall off okay?"

"This is just a miracle." Juvia muttered, hugging Lucy's arms. "Having to go on a vacation with Gray sama."

Lucy just wanted to cry. She couldn't just believe her luck. All she had to do was go and find Gray and discuss how they were going to work this out.

**To be continued...**


	2. Natsu's Confession

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail nor the Characters.**

**Warning: Natsu may be somewhat OOC**

* * *

Gray was impressed.

Even though he was still inside Lucy's body...

Gray was still impressed.

"Do you like it?" Natsu grinned as the two of them walked inside the gigantic Villa. "Took me a whole lot of money to order here."

Gray was speechless. Crystal Chandeliers up on the wall, several of rooms colored in gold, a gigantic garden etc. Gray just couldn't offer more.

"Why...?" Gray muttered, walking around the ballroom cautiously. "Why would you spend your money on me to this glamorous place?"

"Actually, this place belongs to the Master so I got it more cheaper." Natsu confessed, still smiling widely. "Master told us to stay here for just a week."

"A week?" Gray repeated, shockingly.

_'A whole week with Natsu in the Villa. Thank you very much dear Makarov.'_

_****__~.~.~.~.~_

"Is Juvia and Gray Sama stalking Natsu and Lucy on their mini vacation?" Juvia asked as the two of them hid behind the bushes of the Mansion's garden. "Is...Is it that Gray sama still has the thing for Lucy?"

_'Great, Just Great.'_ Lucy thought, groaning._ 'A bad idea to bring Juvia by her side.'_

"Wait, I know! Oh this just makes perfect sense." Juvia grinned, clapping her hands with joy. "After Gray Sama got rejected by Lucy, he deicded to move onto Juvia and take her-_  
_

"Oi Gray." A familiar voice interrupted behind the two mages. "It's not nice to take Juvia out on a date without the awesome me."

_'Uh Oh'_ Lucy trembled, slowly turning around._ 'Was she already found out by a certain person?'_

"Hello Juvia Chan." Lyon greeted, hugging the water mage tightly. "I've missed you so much."

'Thank Goodness it was only Lyon stalking Juvia.' Lucy sighed in relief, clearing her sweat away from her face.

"What are you doing here Lyon?" Juvia asked a little dissapointed. "Are you on a mission?"

Still holding onto Juvia, Lyon grabbed Lucy by her shirt and held her close, "Listen Gray, I'm never going to let go of Juvia even if she's in love with you. Understand?"

"Awwwww~" Lucy accidently purred. That was so sweet Lucy couldn't help herself blushing. Why can't she, herself get a man, similar to him?

"So is that the mansion you guys will be staying?" Lyon grinned, dropping Lucy to the floor. "Well then, what are you waiting for?"

"Wa...wait a minute!" Lucy shouted but it was too late. That damn Stalker walked up to the freaking door and knocked on it several of times.

**~.~.~.~.~**

"Why are you guys all here for a sudden?" Natsu muttered a little dissapointed as the mages gathered around the living room.

_'Yeah, thank you very much Lyon.'_ Lucy thought, giving the white ice mage a quick mean stare.

"Especially you Gray." Natsu pointed out, disgustedly. "It was you who brought these two with you, didn't you?"

"Oh well, the more the better." Gray quickly muttered in Lucy's body. "It's nice to have company, doesn't it Natsu?"

"Uh sure..." Natsu replied silently. He slowly stood up and glanced at everyone with sharp eyes. "Lucy, why don't you go show the others their rooms?"

"As you wish." Gray muttered as the others followed him out.

"Not you Gray." Natsu smirked, holding onto Lucy's shoulder. "We've got something to talk about. Ne~?"

'Dammit' Lucy shivered, following Natsu out. 'Natsu's awfully being scary today.'

**~.~.~.~.~**

"You like Lucy, don't you?" Natsu asked as the two sat out in the bench of the garden.**  
**

_'How can I like myself, you idiot.'_ Lucy longed to scream but obviously, no one would believe her especially Natsu. "I like her as a friend." She replied.

"Is that so?" Natsu laughed in relief, patting his back. "You've been acting really suspicious around Lucy so I was just wondering..."

"We were talking about Missions thats all." Lucy grinned back, smiling. "Is...there something troubling you?"

"Well...since you're here, I'll confess to you about something." Natsu took a deep breath. "When I go back to the villa, I'm going to confess to Lucy that I love her."

"To...tonight?" Lucy mumbled as sweat ran down her face. "Th...thats great Natsu. I...I'm sure she loves you back also."

"You think so?" Natsu grinned, slapping Lucy on her cheeks.

"Hey! What was that for?" Lucy cried in pain.

"Just wanted to slap you for a sudden." Natsu giggled. "Just like the old days."

"Geez, you weirdo." Lucy giggled back. If only she was back to normal...she could see herself being confessed by Natsu.

"You know what's different about you?" Natsu mentioned who seemed a bit shocked.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You're not stripping." He muttered, staring straight into her eyes. "Is something wrong with you?"

**~.~.~.~.~**

"What are you guys doing here?" Gray hissed, glancing at the two mages. "Especially you!" He pointed at Lyon.**  
**

"Juvia and Gray Sama followed Natsu and Lucy San for a reason." Juvia explained quietly. "And we met Lyon near the garden here."

Even though Gray didn't have any feelings for Juvia, he certainly didn't like having Lyon hanging around her.

"Is it okay if Juvia sleep with Lucy san today?" Juvia asked pleading. "Juvia's room seems really creepy for some reason."

_'Me? Sleep with a girl?'_ Thinking about it made Gray turn pink even if he was a female.

"No...I'm good." Gray explained.

"Oi Lucy." Natsu called from downstairs. "Can you come out to the garden? Got something to talk about."

_'Dammit. What does that Fire Breather__ want from me now?'_

_**~.~.~.~.~**_

"What is it now?" Gray called annoyingly, wearing Lucy's blue spaghetti straps. "It's already late night now."_  
_

"I have something to confess so will you wait for a minute?" Natsu asked, turning a bit pink.

"And whats Gray doing here?" Gray asked, pointing at Lucy.

"My supporter." He grinned, pinching Lucy on her cheeks. "He's nice for some reason today."

"I suppose so." Gray muttered quietly.

"Anyways, you know...we spent a lot of times together...right?"

"I guess so...yeah."

Natsu slowly cleared his throat and took out a necklace with the fairy tai symboll design on it from his pocket.

"Wh...whats that?" Gray asked suspiciously.

"You know, I always knew I'd like you since the first time we met." Natsu muttered, shyly. "But I didn't predict we'd become this close."

"Meaning?"

"I love you, Lucy." Natsu confessed. "I really love you."

Gray could cleary see Lucy blushing in his body and he had no freaking idea what he had to do.

"Are you confessing to me?" Gray asked, trying to act a bit shy.

"Yup." Natsu grinned. "Will it be all right if I heard your feelings about me also?"

_'Yes. You are a jerk confessing to the wrong person and you're the most annoying person in the world.'_ Gray pretty much longed to say.

Lucy in the other hand, held up her hands and gave him a thumbs up (Translation: Just say yes)

_'Lucy must be out of her mind.'_ Gray groaned. _'This might be dangerous.'_

"I feel the same way too Natsu." Gray muttered, trying to look all lovey course, he just felt disgusted saying this but if Lucy longed for it to happen, he'd help her out.

There was a long silence between the three of them. Nobody moved, Nobody talked, and it seemed everything froze for a while.

Then like a wind, Natsu quickly approached Gray, grabbed his hands and without giving him a chance to speak, Natsu pulled him close where Gray could feel his lips touching Natsu's.

Gray just had his first kiss with a guy and he absolutely didn't like it.

**To be continued...**

**Thanks for the reviews all of you guys gave me but it seems most of you are confused which pairing I'm using in this story. :P  
**

**Should I tell? Hmm...I'll just let you guys figure it out :D**

**But I'm sure you guys will figure it out in the next chapter~**

**I'll tr to upload faster~  
**


	3. The Potion

**Sorry for the late chapter. I was having a writers block and I finally came back.**

**Enjoy~**

**~.~.~.~.~  
**

Gray gurgled water out of his mouth. That was just gross!

He was currently inside the ladies bathroom rubbing out the parts where Natsu kissed.

At least he did what Lucy wished for.

He wiped his lips again and walked out of the door.

"Happy now?" He yelled at Lucy who was crawled up on a bench next to the outside swimming pool.

Lucy looked up, forcing a smile. "Yeah... I guess."

"What's with the mood here then." said Gray, sitting down next to her. "You okay?"

She sighed. "I was thinking, what if we never switched back. What would happen?"

"You heard the master." Gray repeated. "We'll be able to change ourselves in 1 or 2 weeks."

"I know... but still..."

"Too many things happened today." Gray sighed, helping Lucy up. "Got to bed. Lets hope we'll be back to our old self by tommorow."

~.~.~.~.~

**7:00 AM** Lucy opened her eyes.

She stretched her arms and stared at her right. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

On her right of the bed was Natsu, all cuddled up with a pillow up on his back.

"It's alright Lucy." She whispered, covering her eyes. "You're a guy right now."

She looked at her other side and quickly covered her mouth.

There, on her other side of the bed was shirtless Lyon, scratching his back while drooling on the bed sheet. 'Gross.'

She quietly got up from the bed and tiptoed over to the mirror. Just in case...

"Argh!" She groaned, staring at the Ice maker's refelction. "Not like I'm suprised."

~.~.~.~.~

Gray blushed.

Even though he knew he was Lucy, he was staring at Juvia all snuggled up on the pink bed sheet. For some reason, he found her cute like this.

He stared at the snoozing girl, smiling.

"The heck!" He screamed. There was no time for him to be like this. He had to go find Lucy and quickly get his body back as soon as possible. He jumped out of bed and headed for the door.

"Lucy! He shouted, slamming the door behind him.

~.~.~.~.~

Lucy made herself a cup of hot tea and sat down on the sofa.

It just felt awkward.

The short dark hair, tanned face, and a lean muscular body she was having.

"Morning." A voice called out. A familiar voice. Her voice...

Lucy looked up and stared back at her original reflection. "Gray..."

"I guess we still haven't changed back, huh?" He sighed, grabbing a biscuit from the jar.

Lucy sighed. "Guess we haven't." She sipped on her cup and turned to Gray. "I've been thinking. Rather than waiting for 2 weeks, don't you think there will be a faster way?"

Gray shrugged. "Could be possible... Wait, did you think of something?"

Lucy grinned, pointing to her forehead. "What do you think of me for? I've got the brains."

"You mean my brain." Gray corrected.

"Anyways." Lucy continued. "You know when there's these fairy tale stories with the main being cursed, right?"

"Yeah, Go on."

"Basically, there's always a happy ending with the main being freed from it. Just because of this one basic solution."

Gray tilted his head. "You mean..."

Lucy nodded. "Yes, a kiss."

Gray stared at Lucy.

"It's a suggestion! Don't give me that look! Geez." She groaned. "We don't have to do it."

"No. We should." Gray muttered. "If only it'll work."

He slowly leaned forward and closed his eyes.

"Oh Lucy~" A voice from above shouted.

"Oh great, you're boyfriend is here." Gray hissed, opening his eyes again. "Quick, hide me."

"What do you mean, hide." Natsu winked, grabbing Gray's wrist. "C'mon. We're going on a date."

"Gaaaaah~" Gray shrieked, being dragged by Natsu outside.

Lucy stared at the two of them as they barged out of the house.

"Have fun..." She muttered, forcing a smile.

~.~.~.~.~

3 hours passed as Gray barged into Lucy's room.

"How was the date." Lucy greeted, dropping down her book.

"Tell me about it." He sighed, collasping on her bed. "I had to watch him comment on how good fire tastes like."

"And...?" Lucy grinned, leaning closer.

"Lets save that for later." said Gray. "Anyways, what were you reading?"

Lucy held up the thick book. "It's called 'Body Swap' by this famous author. I thought maybe this might show us several keys to changing back.

"Found anything?"

"Kind of..." Lucy said, flipping through the page. "There's several of answers I found."

"Hm, lets hear it then..." said Gray.

"Getting struck by lightening."

"Too painful."

"Falling off from a waterfall."

"Are you kidding me?"

"This one might be easier." Lucy mumbled. "Help from Potion master."

"Are there any in this area?" Gray groaned.

"Could be." Lucy shrugged. "I mean. there's quite a number of mages around here so..." She grabbed her coat. "C'mon, what are you waiting for?"

~.~.~.~.~

"There really was one." Lucy squealed, pointing at a old house with a sign 'House of Potions." "Told ya."

Gray gulped, "Can we really trust this house? Seems really like a cheap crappy place."

"Oh, we've been walking for a hour anyways." She stuck her tongue out and grabbed his wrist, "C'mon, what you waiting for?"

"Welcome to the 'House of Potions' an old lady murmured, greeting the two mage at once. "Please do call me Babayaga."

"Pfffft." Lucy had to hold her stomach from laughing.

"This way please." The woman said, leading the two of them to a ragged room filled with potions.

Gray was worried. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered. "I don't trust this woman at all."

"Then trust me." Lucy whispered back. "It's worth a try."

The two sat down on a ragged bench and faced the woman who coughed on her handkerchief.

"Sweeties, may I hear the problem." She coughed, sneezing more.

"Er...Lucy started. "Well, to make the long story short, we switched bodies. Kind of..."

"Body swap, ah?" The woman shrieked, interrupting her sentence. "I know just the potion for you two."

She slowly walked towards a shelf and took out a dusty aqua colored liquid bottle and grinned.

"200 gold please." The woman announced.

"200 gold?" Gray fainted. "She's ripping money from us!"

"Lets just trust this one then." Lucy sighed, taking out her purse. "We'll both give out 100."

~.~.~.~.~

"This potion will help out come back tommorow, right?" Gray gulped as Lucy poured the liquid equally to two glasses. "If that woman's damn expensive potion does not work, we'll be her last customer for sure."

"Drink it." Lucy said, handing Gray a glass. "The result will be shown tommorow anyways.

Gray slowly took a sip of the liquid. It tasted like...tasted like...

"Blech! It tastes like dead toads!" He groaned, making a face.

Lucy gulped the whole thing down and made a face as well. "They should've at least done something with the taste. Anyways, I'm...off to bed first. Kay?" She slowly walked towards her bedroom and slammed the door.

At least somehow, Gray was gonna return to his old body and everything was going to come back to normal...

or was it?

**To be continued...**


	4. Body Switched Again?

**Sorry guys for the late update. Had the stupid writers block again and I've been taking tests so I wasn't able to come back but... here's a quick chapter I wrote during school break. **

Lucy woke up from her deep sleep and yawned out loud trying not to wake the others.

'Probably another stupid day with stupid stuffs.' She thought, groaning.

She slowly walked out of bed and gazed at the mirror like she'd always do before going to the bathroom expecting to see the face of the ice maker's.

She stopped her movement and repeatedly looked back at her reflection.

Something has changed again.

This wasn't a dream….was it?

Her short blonde hair

Her almond brown eyes

Her …. Pink round lips

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A scream of joy echoed outside of the mansion.

"OMG LUCY!" Natsu shouted, pointing at her with his jaws open as soon as he heard her scream. "What the hell are you doing in the guys room?"

The blonde covered her mouth with joy as she ran out the door, ignoring the question of the young dragon slayer who was as confused as ever.

~.~.~.~.~

"Gray!" She yipped, opening the room.. "That potion…It totally worked!"

…

"Heeeeelllo?" She repeated gazing inside the empty room. "…Are you even in here?"

…

"Duuuuuuude!"

…

"If you're looking for Gray, he left 2 hours ago saying that there's no need for him to be here anymore." Lyon mumbled, walking inside the girl's room with a shrug. "He wishes you to have a great vacation with Natsu."

"He did?" said Lucy, trying to hide her disappointment. "He did so much for me and I didn't say thank you yet…"

"Well, you'll get to do that when you get back to the guild, right?" He snorted. "No need for you to be worried. Look at the bright side. I'll be getting Juvia chan all to myself~"

...

"I…don't think that has anything to do with me to be honest..."

~.~.~.~.~

The jet black ice mage leaned himself on the side of the train window. So much has happened for the past two days.

Swaping bodies with Lucy

Kissing with Natsu

Sleeping with Juvia

Stupid memories...

Since his body has changed back, there was no need for him to stay with the couples and ruin their vacation. He couldn't wait to get back to the guild and use his ice make power on a mission again…

But somehow…he felt a lump inside him leaving the mansion.

Why did he feel so disappointed leaving the place?

~.~.~.~.~

"I hear there's an onsen nearby." Lucy grinned, gazing at the map. "We should totally go visit there."

"Onsen is like a kingdom for Jvia." The water mage sighed, imagining the relaxation of the onsen.

"If it is Juvia chan's kingdom, I shall become your servant." Lyon commented, bowing down to Juvia, kissing her hands.

"Um…" =_=

"A…anyways. Natsu, you coming?" The blonde shouted out at the pink haired mage who was peering into random restaurants of the villiage, drooling.

"Hey...don't you think that roasted duck looks good?"

~.~.~.~.~

Back at the train, Gray was woken up by a certain voice.

"Well. Well. Who do we have here?" A voice behind Gray cooed.

The ice mage quickly turned around and faced two familiar mages.

A blonde, muscular built man and a shaggy jet black lean mage leaned over towards him with a sneaky smile.

"Sting and Rogue…" Gray mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Boy, I'm in luck."

"Guessing Natsu's here with you. Huh?" The blonde mage chuckled, taking a seat next to him. "Call him over, will you? Oh and Rogue might be looking forward towards Gajeel."

"Hmph." The shadow mage grunted.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm here alone." The jet black haired mage commented, folding his arms. "Best if you leave me alone, will ya?"

"Well….thats a shame…" Sting replied, grinning. "My back has been itching for a while and I've been dying to use some magic.

"What's your point?" Gray snorted, looking away. "Seems like you don't have any business with me."

"Unless I make one." said the white dragon slayer.

Rain started to pour as the thunder started to roar outside of the train.

"You're Natsu's best bud. You must have some strong power within you as well."

~.~.~.~.~

"It's so relaxing in here." Lucy sighed, relaxing inside a hot tub.

"Mhmm." Juvia agreed, slowly sliding in till only the top of her head could be seen.

"All I wish is that dammit rain could stop so we can enjoy the view out there. Er…. No. Not you Juvia."

"Mhmm." Juvia repeated, slowly sliding more in until her face was nowhere to be seen.

Lucy sighed and touched her facial areas over again. It was so great to be back to her own body.

Not realizing the blue dust surrounding her body, the blonde slowly closed her eyes

~.~.~.~.~

"Lucy san! Wake up. You've been lying there almost for an hour. It's not good for girls like us."

"Huh?" Gray mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was…

"Eh? Lucy. I told you staying in the hot tub was bad for you. Now you've got blood running down your nose."

The heck? How did he end up in a place like this with juvia...

Wait a second...

Blonde hair.

Brown eyes.

Large chests.

Moreover…he was inside the girl's onsen room

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH"

~.~.~.~.~

"Tch. Nice try but fake sleeping won't work on us."

Lucy woke up from her tiny snooze and looked up with a yawn.

Where in the hell was she…?

"Now, since we each had a long nice break, why don't we get back to what we were having." Sting grinned.

He grabbed Lucy by the collar and picked her up. "I'm not in a good mood so you better cheer me up well."

"Er…." Lucy trembled, staring down at the floor. "What were we doing again?"

**To be continued...**

**So... guess what? They changed back bodies again XD**

**Please don't blame me if I made sting so antagonist. I just needed someone to fill in the spot T^T**

**Argh, I should really stop getting some of these writers block**


End file.
